


The Best Laid Plans

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Night At the Fandom, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Challenge Response, Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: It's John's birthday, and the boys have planned everything perfectly...until John wakes up sick.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A response to A Night at the Fandom fan challenge on Tumblr. This is my present to my Secret Santa who mentioned that poly and fluff and John Deacon was A-OK. 
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely Tikini who helped me through a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Freddie stared at the oven in hopeful anticipation. This was the first time he had made anything, and it was a birthday cake at that. The soft swell of dough over the cake pans looked promising…no explosions yet, and it smelled terrific. 

He untied his apron and went about cleaning the kitchen. It was John’s birthday, and he and the boys were doing everything to make sure it was one he would remember. Freddie was taking care of the cake while Brian and Roger shopped for presents. They had planned a picnic in the park as a surprise for John followed by a visit to their favorite pub. John was sleeping in. 

Freddie hummed as he worked, wiping down counters and washing dishes as he nervously checked on the cake. He wanted everything pristine by the time John got up. It was his big day, after all, and he didn’t want him worrying about anything, least of all a dirty kitchen. John always liked things tidy. 

The kitchen timer went off, and he pulled the cake layers out of the oven. He tested each layer to see if they were done. Satisfied, he lay them out to cool and set about making the sandwiches for the picnic. 

It wasn’t long before Brian and Roger returned from their shopping trip. There was an excited air about them as they tumbled in the door only to be quickly shushed by Freddie so as to not wake John. They rushed in and lay their wares on the newly cleaned kitchen counter. 

“Everything is set,” Brian beamed proudly. “We found the perfect picnic spot.” 

“And we bought him so great stuff,” Roger interjected. He set a bag of clanging objects on the bar, and Freddie winced at the loud noise. 

He frowned. “What is that?”

Roger laughed. “It’s a busted radio we found at a junk shop. Deaky’s going to love putting it back together.” 

Freddie smiled. For their mechanically inclined boyfriend, that really was a thoughtful gift. 

“Brian, what did you get him?” 

He opened up a small box. “New picks for his bass. He’s always breaking them.” 

“Ohh, that’s lovely.” Freddie worried his lip. 

Brian frowned. “What did you get him, Fred?”

“Oh, nothing really.” He thought of the little gift he had tucked in the nightstand of their bedroom. “I can’t show you…it’s in the room with Deaky.” 

“Speaking of, is he still asleep? That’s not like him to sleep so late. Should we check?” Brian asked worriedly. 

Roger frowned. “Maybe he’s just tired, the old sod. He is a year older today.” 

Just then, they heard a sneeze. 

The three of them looked in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Deaks?” Roger called out.

“In here,” came a miserable voice. 

They looked at each other in concern before heading back to the bedroom. 

John lay red-faced in a pile of pillows, nose red and swollen. He smiled weakly when he saw them. 

They immediately crawled into bed with him, surrounding him on either side. Freddie reached up to touch his fevered brow. “Darling, you’re sick.” 

John nodded his head. “I guess so.” 

Brian pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Happy Birthday, Deaky.” 

John shied away. “Don’t love, you’ll get it too.” 

Brian kissed him again, this time more purposefully. “You think I’m afraid of whatever you’ve got?” 

Roger took that as a cue to nuzzle into his neck, kissing him softly on the throat. “Happy Birthday, love.” 

“Thank you,” John said miserably. 

“We’ve uh, we’ve got an exciting day planned,” Roger said hesitantly. “If you’re feeling up to it.” 

John sneezed violently, and Freddie reached for the tissues, wiping his nose for him. “I’m afraid not boys. I’m hurting all over.” 

Freddie’s face fell as he looked at Brian.

Brian kissed his head. “Change of plans then, angel. We bring the birthday celebrations to you. Right Roger?” Roger nodded excitedly while stroking John’s arm. “We had planned you a picnic in the park…lots of sun and fresh air.” 

Roger moved to the window of their flat and opened the curtains, then the window, letting in the breeze. “Guess we’ll just have to improvise.” 

The cool breeze did feel good to John’s stuffy nose, and the warm sun on his face soothed his aching head. Freddie left for the kitchen while Brian and Roger propped him up on pillows. When Freddie returned, he was carrying a picnic basket. 

He began spreading a blanket on the bed. John managed a stuffy giggle as Brian and Roger helped Freddie unpack the basket. There were sandwiches and finger foods and John’s favorite beer. With the blanket and the breeze and the sun, it was a bit like being at the park. 

“I love you,” John said around a bite of sandwich. “I have the best boyfriends in the world.” 

Freddie rubbed his leg through the blanket. “We do, birthday boy. You deserve this.” 

John’s face burned, but his eyes were bright.

They finished their meal, and Freddie cleared the picnic. He was gone for a long time, but when he returned he had presents. 

He handed him the brown paper back folded down at the top. Roger grinned. “That one is from me.” 

John looked at it curiously, even giving it an experimental shake. When he heard the rattle, he frowned. “Blimey, Roger, did you break it?” 

Roger giggled. “No!”

John opened the bag, and his eyes lit.

“It was already like that,” Roger said sweetly. “Now you can fix it.” 

John reached for Roger, pulling him into a deep kiss. “I can’t wait to,” John said into Roger’s hair. “Thank you my love.” 

Brian cleared his throat and shook a little box at him. John laughed, taking it from him and opening it slowly. He gasped when he saw all of the new picks inside. “Brian, darling, thank you so much.” He kissed Brian gratefully, pulling him close. “You know I’m always breaking mine.” 

Brian stroked his hair where it still stuck up a little from sleeping in. “I know love. Now you have extras.” 

Freddie had disappeared again, until he emerged from the kitchen. They heard his sweet voice singing _Happy Birthday_, then he emerged carrying a lovely birthday cake with pink frosting and a single candle. 

The boys all ooed and awed over the cake as Roger and Brian joined in on the song. Freddie finished walking in and laid it gingerly on the nightstand. 

“Freddie, did you bake that yourself?” John’s eyes were large and full of love. 

Freddie nodded sweetly. “I wanted to do something special for you on your special day. Now make a wish, darling.” 

John could barely speak around the emotion welling in his throat. He closed his eyes and made a wish, then blew out the candle. Freddie was sure to cut the birthday boy the first piece. 

They were enjoying Freddie’s cake when something suddenly dawned on John.

“I never received your gift, Freddie.” 

Freddie blushed. “I wasn’t sure I wanted to give it to you,” he said quietly. “The other’s gifts were so perfect. But if you insist.” 

He pulled open the nightstand and withdrew a drawing and gave it to John. John held it in his hands, his eyes going over it reverently. It was an elaborate depiction of the four of them performing on stage in front of thousands of people. Each one of their likenesses was depicted perfectly…John holding his bass, Freddie upfront singing, Brian on guitar, and Roger on his drums. John had never seen anything so amazing. 

“This is…Freddie this is so beautiful,” John muttered.

All the boys leaned in to look at the drawing, admiring Freddie’s skill. Freddie began to blush. 

“Nevermind that, darling. You have to tell us what you wished for.”

John blinked at them. “But, it won’t come true if I tell it, right?”

Freddie laughed, waving his hand. “An old wives’ tale. Tell us, darling.” 

John looked to all of his boyfriends, and then down to the paper in his hands. He held it up. “This,” he said with stars in his eyes. “I wished for this.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
